Moments
by The Badger Boy
Summary: Here is a series of Nano-fictions about the infamous Dome Day, in Under the Dome. Each one gives a snap-shot of a different person's horrifying encounter with the dome in that fateful moment when the Dome came down.


_For those of you who don't know what nano-fiction is, it is basically a piece of writing that is exactly 55 words long. This has inspired me, I suppose, to try and write a series of nano-fictions about Under the Dome, and trust me, it's quite diffcult. I hope that these are enjoyable, and I hope they make a nice addition to this nice small Under The Dome community. _

* * *

><p><strong>Moments<strong>

The dome's reign of terror lasted a week, and it claimed many victims. But the survivors will always remember Dome Day the most. It was the day when birds dropped dead, cars crashed, and people were chopped in half. It was the day when the people of Chester's Mill became prisoners in their own homes.

Haley was out jogging when she collided with the dome. The impact broke her nose and knocked out some teeth. She reeled backwards, blood pouring from her face and splattering over her t-shirt. After regaining her composure, she saw a smear of crimson before her, hovering in mid-air like a bloody omen. It was horrifying.

The music in the truck was so loud that Bud didn't hear the clattering when the Dome came down. It had sheared off the back end of his freight rig, and the loud noise was the sound of his cargo spewing out onto the road. Bud would be oblivious until he reached the next stop.

Throughout Rufus' little life, he had loved nothing more than to chase sticks thrown by his owner, and in death nothing changed. He barely felt his lower back dividing in two, before he abruptly flopped both forwards and backwards on each side of the dome. He kept his eyes fixed on the stick until death.

Yolanda was feeling her age creeping up on her as she threw Rufus' stick for the last time. She envied the mutt as he bounded after it youthfully, but her breath caught when the dome wrenched him in half. She staggered, shocked, clutching her chest. As her heart failed her, she whispered her dog's name.

Penny ran a hand through her blonde hair as she thought about the handsome hitchhiker. She had already dismissed the idea of going back for him. Suddenly there was a massive explosion and fire could be seen in her rear mirror. Panicked, she put her foot down and kept driving quickly away from Chester's Mill.

Donnie threw the tennis ball as far as he could in the direction of his friend. He watched Terry catch it and throw it back. But it didn't make it to Donnie, it just bounced back. Confused, Donnie shouted for Terry to throw it back, and Terry did, but it kept meeting with mysterious resistance.

Terry was curious about whatever was stopping the ball in mid-air. Ever the daring type, he advanced forward and placed his hand on the sheet of air. A shock went through him, and he recoiled in horror. His friend Donnie watched anxiously from the other side. Terry repeated "Other side" aloud, and felt truly scared.

Charlene slowed down her mustang when she spotted the discarded trail of debris on the road; the back end of a truck, and 20 odd boxes strewn across the road. She took out her cell phone and began to dial the local PD when she crashed into the dome. The steering wheel knocked her unconscious.

Travis dropped his shotgun and his jaw when he saw what was happening to his clay pigeons. Each disc would reach a certain point and would then shatter as if struck out of the sky by an invisible giant. Fascinating, but also frightening, the shattering clay then began to mingle with the blaring town siren.

Mrs Appleton had her foot pushed down on the gas, causing her car to reach 90 mph. She had always had a penchant for driving recklessly when the kids weren't in the car, but now she had to get back to them. The car hit the Dome and went from 90 to 0 in seconds.

Arnold had never been an outside guy, but when the town siren went off, he stuck his hook nose out of the door to smell for trouble. That was when he heard the thump, and the blackbird slid down the side of the Dome. Before Arnold could react, several more fell from the sky, broken.

The end.


End file.
